The Tale Continues
by The Mysterious Pokefan
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Ultimate Love". In this story Ash and Serena will be dating for 11 years. Amourshipping fanfic (AshxSerena).
1. Beginning Of a New Tale

**Author's Note**

**So hey guys, I am finally BACK! So this is the sequel to 'The Ultimate Love', and if you haven't read 'The Ultimate Love' already, first read that before starting this. This story is coming out earlier than I planned, because I was thinking of taking a weeks break from writing but I cancelled it, so I am finally uploading the sequel. Guys read and review, give me feedback on the story, as your feedback is REALLY valuable to me, and favourite/ follow if you liked it. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>Almost 11 Years have passed, since that best New Year in their whole life. Things had changed a little bit, Ash and Serena live together now; Ash bought a huge house in Lumiose City, some years ago. Life till date was pretty fun, they spent a lot of happy times together, Ash is still the Champion of Kalos and Serena is still The Kalos Queen. Even their mothers were happy; Grace wasn't living in Kalos anymore, as she shifted back to Pallet Town after Serena bought her their old house in which she and Serena used to live, before moving to Kalos. So she and Delia met every day and they both were very happy to be neighbors again.<p>

* * *

><p>26th December, 2025<p>

In Ash and Serena's room, in their house

10: 19 A.M

Ash and Serena wake up and shared a morning kiss. After the kiss, Serena went in the bathroom brushed her teeth before going down in the kitchen. While Ash just went in the bathroom to brush his teeth after playing a little bit with his loyal starter, Pikachu.

In the Kitchen.

Serena was just about to start making their breakfast when a Fletchling appeared outside the window. Serena opens the window to let the Fletchling in; she was the child of Ash's Talonflame. She loved Serena and always used to watch Serena making food for her boyfriend, herself and their Pokémon.

Ash comes down with Pikachu following, and gives his girlfriend a tight hug, from the back.

"Happy Birthday, Serena." Ash wished her.

"Same to you, Ashy." She wished back.

"Pika, pika. (Happy Birthday, to both of you.)" Pikachu greeted.

"Fletch, ling. (Happy Birthday!)" Flecthling chirped.

"Serena, it is so much fun to celebrate our birthdays on the same day, I am very happy, that we have birthday on the same day," Ash said

"Anyway Ash, why don't you go and meet all of the Pokémon, while I make the breakfast." Serena suggested.

"Okay", he said and then he first went in the garden where all the Pokemon were.

He met their Pokemon and then after 15 minutes returned inside the kitchen, as Serena called him from the window for the breakfast.

They started to feed each other.

* * *

><p>After 13 minutes, they finished feeding each other.<p>

"Hey Serena, what do you want to do today?" Ash questioned.

"Maybe, a movie and then a dinner," She replied.

"A good idea, and I am not working till the evening today." Ash told her.

"Really?" She asked, she was pretty happy after hearing that.

"Yup, I will only go and check some work. It would only take about an hour and a half." Ash said.

"Thanks Ashy, this way we would get more time together." Serena exclaimed.

"I know, and I was planning to spend my time with my mermaid." He said.

"Me too, Ashy." She replied and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you," he said and hugged her, which she obviously returned.

They both then got a shower and got readied. First Ash went in and got a shower, followed by Serena.

* * *

><p>11:49 A.M<p>

"Hey sweetie, meet you in a couple of hours." Ash said and shared a big kiss with her.

Ash then gets in his sports car and drives off. He didn't go to his office, instead drove off towards a Jewellery Store.

* * *

><p>In the Jewellery Store<p>

"Hello sir, it is such a pleasure to have the Champion of Kalos and The World's Best Pokémon Master here. What can I do for you?" A clerk asked.

"I want to have a look on some wedding rings." Ash replied.

"Sure sir, and sir do you want to propose a girl?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah, isn't it obvious that I am getting a wedding ring to propose a girl?" He asked

The clerk then showed him rings with different gems, like diamond, ruby etc. Then finally he showed him the best of all, a platinum ring with a big sapphire in the middle, with lots of small diamonds surrounding the sapphire.

"WOW! This is definitely the one I would buy." He said. He got the ring and went back home, after doing some arrangements for tonight's dinner and movie.

* * *

><p>1:29 P.M<p>

Ash reached their home.

"Hey Serena, I am back!" He announced as he entered the house. He could hear some voices of people talking, in the living room.

"Ashy, come here." Serena exclaimed. He was certain that her voice came from the living room.

He reached the living room and found out that his friends were there, with Serena.

"Hey, Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie and Max, nice to see you here," Ash said and went near his girlfriend, and gave her a peck before sitting down besides her.

"So you are finally here, Ash. Serena was missing you." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I kind of got stuck in the traffic." Ash lied.

"Yeah, the traffic here is getting maddening." Max agreed.

Then a small mouse dashed inside the living room and straight away jumped on Ash's laps. "Hey Pikachu how was your time?"

"Didn't he go with you, Ash?" Clemont asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wanted him to stay with Serena as I didn't have a lot of work. So I decide to give him some rest." Ash lied.

Pikachu then hopped in Serena's arms. Serena started to pat Pikachu's head gently, which made him coo in delight.

"Awe Serena; Pikachu loves you as much as he loves Ash. Sometimes I think that, you are his trainer not Ash." Korrina said.

"Yes, I also think the same way." Bonnie agreed.

"I know he loves Serena, too. After all she also takes care of him, like I do. So it has two trainers." Ash replied.

"It just looks like a baby, sleeping in your arms." Korrina said.

"I know, and I love babies." Serena replied.

"So, I think you will be a great mom for your and Ash's kids." Korrina teased.

They both blushed.

"I know, she will be," Ash agreed, and blushed harder.

"And, you both are now 24, when are you planning to marry, each other?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know." Serena said while shrugging her shoulders.

"..." Ash was totally silent.

Serena kept patting on Pikachu's head and it eventually slept.

"Hey Ash, what happened?" Clemont asked, after noticing the weird look on his friend's face.

"Ugh, nothing, just thinking about some work," Ash answered.

Serena leaned her head on his shoulders, and he then wrapped his one arm around her.

"So what are you guys doing, today?" Korrina asked.

"We are going to watch a movie, and then a dinner." Ash answered.

Pikachu then woke up, from the conversation going on between all of them.

Bonnie's pokeball started to shake and it popped open. It was Dedenne who came out from it, only to play with Pikachu.

"Looks like they still love to play," Max said.

Bonnie just nodded her head in agreement.

"So Clemont, how is your dating going on?" Ash questioned his old friend and travelling companion.

"It is going pretty good, we have together made an awesome team of Pokémon too." Clemont answered, while looking at Korrrina.

Ash nodded and smiled. Then a tiny robin Pokémon came inside the room and perched on Serena's head.

"Oh, it's a Fletchling. So CUTE!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie you are acting as if it is the first Fletchling you ever saw." Max said.

"No, I have seen a lot of them before, but it looks so cute, sitting on her head." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, it does look cute on her head." Ash agreed, and nodded.

"Actually it loves staying on my head." Serena said.

"It looks like all of the Pokémon love you, Serena." Korrina spoke.

"I love them too, it is like handling kids." Serena replied.

"And you love taking care of babies and kids, don't you?" Clemont asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do, indeed." She confirmed and smiled.

"I think it is the time for you to have your own baby, now." Korrina teased again.

"..." They said nothing but just blushed hard.

Everyone else giggled including the Fletchling on her head.

"Hey, Fletchling stop giggling." Serena scolded softly.

"Hey guys can you please cut it off now." Ash said.

Everyone nodded their heads, and stopped laughing.

"But Ash, won't you marry and have kids?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, we will but there is time for that so please stop it. You are actually behaving like mom." Ash answered.

"I knew it. Anyway your moms will love your children." Clemont said

"I know that, but now can you please stop it." Ash replied.

Clemont nodded and giggled a bit, before being quiet.

Serena then gave Ash a big hug, as she was happy by Ash's confirming that he was willing to marry her and have kids. During the hug the tiny robin Pokémon flew away and sat near Pikachu and Dedenne.

Then two Pokémon entered the room, they both were holding hands. One was a dark blue coloured Pokémon with his tongue wrapped around his neck, which looked like a scarf. While the other one looked like a standing fox, with dark red and yellow fur and had a stick with her.

"Hey, Delphox and Greninja come here; I couldn't meet either of you in the morning." Ash said and first of all, met his and Serena's Pokémon.

"It is good to see, that you both are still dating." Bonnie said.

Both of the Pokémon nodded.

2:30 P.M

Ash's stomach growled in hunger.

Everyone giggled at his stomach's action.

"Hey STOP GIGGLING!" Ash exclaimed. "I am just HUNGRY." He added.

"It isn't something very unusual, you are always hungry." Korrina mocked.

"I know that, and I am hungry for food which Serena makes. She makes the best food I ever ate, and I will ever eat." Ash praised his girlfriend's cooking.

"Anyway, I am going to get the lunch ready. And you guys are eating food here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, how can we miss your food?" Bonnie answered.

"I agree." Max agreed with his girlfriend.

"Guys, I am coming after washing my face. I am a little bit sleepy." Ash announced and left for the washroom.

Everyone else kept seeing the Pokémon play and run around the room.

The food was ready, and everyone sat on the dining table.

Ash and Serena, as usual feeding each other, Clemont and Korrina, and max and Bonnie, were copying their actions.

"This food is absolutely AMAZING!" Max complimented, while eating the food.

"I know that, after all it is Serena's cooking it has to be the BEST." Ash agreed.

"I hope sis also learns cooking from her." Max replied.

"I tried to teach May how to cook but she didn't show any interest, whatsoever." Serena spoke.

Everyone finished their food.

"Serena, this was great." Bonnie praised.

"Yes, this was amazing. Thanks you for this amazing food." Max said.

"No problem guys." Serena replied, with a big smile on her face.

"Anyway, we should leave now; I have work in the gym." Clemont announced. He then met the Ash and Serena's Pokémon once again before leaving with others following in tow.

Ash then planted a peck on her forehead, before hugging her. She obviously returned the hug.

They then fed their Pokémon; some were in the garden while the others were in their respective pokeballs.

* * *

><p>4:10 P.M<p>

Ash and Serena were sitting in their garden, talking and watching their Pokémon play. While Delphox and Greninja were sitting under a tree and Delphox was leaning her head against Greninja's shoulder.

"Hey Serena, see our Pokémon have also settled and are now living happily." Ash spoke, still looking at their Pokémon.

"Yeah, I agree. And Ash what are your plans about settling?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash lied, he knew what she meant but just wanted to play around a little bit.

"I mean about you know, settling..." She trailed off.

"You mean by marriage." Ash questioned, he knew what she meant from the very beginning but was just playing with his girlfriend.

"Ye... ah." She spoke, shyly and blushed.

"I knew what you meant from the very beginning, sweetie. I knew you wanted to ask about marriage and about starting a family." Ash told her.

"What? You knew it?" She wanted to confirm, her cheeks got even redder.

"Yeah," Ash confirmed, and gave her a quick peck.

"So what do you think of it?" Serena asked.

"Okay, as soon as we get time, we can marry each other." Ash answered.

"Really?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yup I am saying the truth." Ash confirmed.

Serena then quickly kissed Ash, and kept kissing him.

"You know it was my dream, since I met you. I always wanted to marry you." Serena said.

"Me too, I also wanted to live with you, for my whole life." Ash replied.

* * *

><p>6:19 P.M<p>

In their room

"Hey Serena, we are getting late for the movie." Ash reminded her.

"I know Ashy, am just ready." She replied.

"You are saying the exact same thing from the past 20 minutes." Ash told her.

"Do you mind quietly watching me get ready?" Serena asked.

"I love watching you but not quietly." Ash answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't resist complimenting the most beautiful girl in the whole world," Ash answered.

"Awe, thank Ashy, but you have to wait a little more." Serena spoke.

"And let me tell you, you are looking so beautiful that even a Milotic can't compare your beauty." Ash praised.

"Thanks Ashy, you are also looking great." She returned the compliment.

"I know that but not more than you." He said.

"Okay, I am done." She announced, she then turned towards Ash, and asked.

"How am I looking, now?" She asked.

"..." Ash said nothing but jaw dropped.

"You... are... looking... even... more... beaut... beautiful, now." He stuttered but somehow managed to complete his compliment.

"I know how to make you normal." Serena said before kissing him. He instantly kissed back, and after a couple of minutes they broke off.

"Thanks Serena that worked." Ash spoke, after coming from his shocked state.

"And I still want to say you look even more beautiful, I didn't get a good view from the side but from the front, I can't even describe how good you look." Ash complimented, again.

"Thanks, but anyway we are getting late." Serena reminded him.

"Ugh, yeah," He agreed and went into the garage to get his favourite convertible sports car. He then got the car out and folded the roof, and got it to the road. Serena then came out of the house and sat in the car and quickly fastened her seat belt.

"Okay, so let's go." Ash announced before pulling the car at high speed.

"Whoa!" Serena exclaimed; she was surprised by the sudden speed, the car gained.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of driving the car at 120 KMH they reached the movie theatre. Ash then parked the car in the parking area, before going in with his girlfriend.

"Serena let's go, we are already a little late." Ash said in a hurry.

"Calm down Ashy, we are just a couple of minutes late." Serena replied.

"No, we aren't couple of minutes late; we are more than 10 minutes late!" Ash exclaimed.

"So what, I don't mind missing a little bit of the movie." Serena replied.

"Which is the movie, anyway?" "You never told me which movie we are going to watch."

"It is The Ultimate Love I am sure you have heard of it." Ash answered.

"Oh, yeah I did. The reviews said that it was a pretty good movie." Serena replied.

"Yeah, it is a good movie. Plus it is a romantic one, too." Ash informed.

"Really? You know that I love romantic movies; don't you?" Serena questioned.

"I do mermaid, but now can we please hurry up?" Ash asked.

"For sure," Serena agreed, and held her boyfriend's hand and walked towards the theatre.

After 5 minutes of walking down the corridors, they reached the auditorium 1.

* * *

><p>In the movie auditorium<p>

Ash and Serena were enjoying, watching the movie. They thought that the movie was really similar to those days, when they were in Pallet Town and were celebrating Ash's win over Diantha, 11 years ago.

* * *

><p>8:15 P.M<p>

The movie was about to end, and in the whole movie, Serena kept her head on Ash's shoulder and they both loved it.

"Serena, how is the movie?" Ash asked.

"Great Ashy, I am really happy that we are watching this movie, together." Serena replied, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know; I also love this movie. It really reminds of that time when we went to Pallet Town, to celebrate my win against Diantha, and for being a Pokémon master, and for becoming the Champion of Kalos." Ash agreed

"I agree, this reminds of our time." Serena agreed.

"Yeah, it reminds me of that time, too." Ash spoke.

Then the part came, when the couple confesses their feelings, to each other and kiss, seeing them kiss, Ash and Serena kissed, too.

After a minute or so, Ash and Serena broke off.

"This movie is exactly like those days, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Yup, it is. It reminded me of our time, when we confessed, it was almost the same situation." Serena answered.

"I wonder why the movie isn't over, yet." Ash said.

"I think, the story isn't complete," Serena guessed.

"I think so." Ash replied.

Then the story skipped on time and resumed on New Year Eve.

"It is exactly like us. We had the same day!" Serena exclaimed.

"I think that the writer wrote OUR story." Ash answered.

"Me too." Serena agreed.

Then the movie progressed and the couple, who had confessed their feelings earlier, had the same kind of dinner; which Ash and Serena had on New Year's Eve, in a restaurant in Virdian city. Then the movie ended with the same kind of the New Year celebration, which had fireworks and then it said, To Be Continued.

"WOW! That was an awesome movie!" Serena said.

"Yeah, totally worth the time," Ash agreed.

Then the couple went out of the auditorium and exited the theatre.

"Hey Ashy, where are we, going for a dinner?" Serena asked.

"We will go to your favourite restaurant." Ash answered with a big smile.

"You mean the restaurant in the Prism Tower?" Serena asked to confirm.

"Yes, you are CORRECT!" Ash confirmed.

"Oh, thanks Ashy, you are the best." Serena exclaimed in happiness.

"I knew you love that restaurant so I booked the whole balcony, so that only you and I can be there." Ash said.

"WHAT? You booked the whole balcony?" Serena asked in astonishment. "How is that possible?" Serena continued.

"When the world's number 1 Pokémon master and trainer requests, they can't say no." Ash answered his girlfriend's question.

Serena gave Ash a big peck on the lips before getting in the car and going towards the restaurant.

Ash then drove the car out of the parking area, before putting the automatic transmission to sports mode and speeding off at 145 KM/H. Ash really enjoyed driving at high speed with an open roof and the fun increases when his girlfriend is with him, tough she was scared of fast driving but still, he liked it.

* * *

><p>Then they both reached the Lumiose City's famous Prism Tower, which had the most expensive restaurant in all the six regions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this wraps up the first chapter of this story, I hope all of the amourshipping fans enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. So guys PLEASE don't forget to review it, and also favourite and follow if you liked it. And guys please give me some feedback on my writing style and tell me what do you think about it.<strong>

**And if you need to ask any questions regarding this story, leave them in the review, after you review this chapter I will be answering each and every question like I already do. And if you have any suggestion or if you want to request any specific amourshipping fic, you want me to write, just PM me.**

**And if you want to be updated about my fics and their chapters, just visit my profile. I do update it quite frequently, whenever I complete a chapter or just want to inform you guys about something.**

**The next chapter will come some time before 16th January 2015, I am not certain about what day it will be as I have not found any fixed update cycle yet.**

**And I want to tell you guys that, I am really happy with your response towards 'The Ultimate Love'. I have gotten 38 reviews till now, and every review is positive, and I have also gotten above 30 favourites and followers on that story within a month which is a really big thing for my first fic. So guys keep supporting my stories and amourshipping.**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now!**


	2. The Special Dinner

**Author's Note**

**He guys, I am BACK with another chapter. Hope you guys like this, and as usual, read, review and fovourite and follow, if you liked it.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Ash and Serena then walked inside the tower's elevator and pressed the button of the top floor, then the doors closed an the elevator started to move. In a matter of seconds, the elevator's doors slid apart and they could see the beautiful restaurant, there was soft instrumental music going on. They then walked towards the small desk where the manager was standing.<p>

As they just walked towards the manager of the restaurant, he whispered something in a waiter's ear, and then the waiter took them towards the balcony. They saw that it was beautifully decorated and there was no one else sitting there, not even a single person was roaming around the balcony.

Then the manager personally greeted both of them, "It is a huge pleasure and honour to have the Champion of Kalos and the best Pokémon Master in the whole world, and the pleasure is doubled by the presence of your girlfriend and the Kalos Queen, who is also the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Anyway is it ready?" Ash questioned, straight away.

"Yeah, we arranged it in the afternoon. Just tell me whenever you need it." The manager answered.

"Okay, great." Ash exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena questioned, she was confused.

"Nothing just about some music, I asked him to arrange the best instrumental performance for tonight." Ash half lied.

"Okay, if you say so." She replied, and then Ash took the chair out for her to sit and he then went towards the chair opposite to Serena and sat down.

"Hey Serena, what do you want to eat?" Ash asked.

"Yours and mine favourite, what else will I eat on such a special day like today." She answered.

"You mean Italian food, right." Ash demanded a confirmation from his girlfriend before finalizing their order.

"Correct, after all Italian is our favourite." Serena confirmed.

Ash then signalled towards a waiter, who was standing a little far from their table. The waiter then came and took out a pen and a notepad to note down their order.

"So we will like to have, red sauce spaghetti with extra parmesan cheese, black olives, sweet basil and some fresh tomatoes." Ash ordered.

"And one cheese and tomato pizza with black olives, sweet basil and my favourite parmesan cheese," Serena ordered.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, at least it is for now. If we want to have something more, we will let you know." Ash replied.

"Okay sir and your order should be here within 8 minutes." The waiter informed, before leaving for the kitchen.

Ash and Serena were then talking about their mothers and about planning a trip to Pallet Town, as it had been more than 6 months since they saw their mothers, in person.

"Hey Serena, what do you say? Should we pay a visit to our mothers?" Ash asked.

"I think we definitely should. After all it has been quite a long time since we saw our mothers in person." Serena answered.

"Really, then we should take out some time and then go to Pallet Town and not to mention, I am pretty excited to meet everyone else, too." Ash told her.

"Yeah, I also want to meet Gary, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty and Brock." Serena said.

"I know that, it has been over a year since all of us were together." Ash replied. "The last time we visited Pallet Town about 6 months ago, Tracey and Misty weren't there as they were on their honeymoon."

"So when do you have time, Ashy?" She questioned sweetly.

"I think we should go there in January, as we have a lot of work to do, in this New Years time." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, those shows are just irritating. I get around a hundred and fifty requests for a show in this time of the year. And I was so irritated with it, that I cancelled all of my Christmas shows." Serena spoke.

Ash smiled and nodded his head after looking at her girlfriend, who was slightly irritated by thinking of all those paparazzi and shows she had to do.

"So Ash, aren't you busy around this time?" Serena asked.

"Actually I am, but it won't be as bad as the past ones." Ash replied.

"Why?" Serena questioned, she was confused by what he meant.

"It is because this time, the Pokémon League has called you too, for the annual functions." Ash answered, and planted a small peck on her forehead.

"Really, we both have to go as a couple?" Serena asked to confirm.

"Yeah, they said that we should do these functions together now, as everyone knows that we are a couple and are dating since 11 years." Ash confirmed.

Serena got a little alerted by his mention of 11 years, she was waiting for him to say something but he didn't say a single thing.

Then the waiter got their food.

First he placed the spaghetti in the centre of the table and then he placed the pizza beside it.

Ash then took a fork, rolled some spaghetti and took the fork near Serena's mouth, while she took a slice of pizza in her hands and took it in front of his mouth. Then Ash fed Serena with the spaghetti while she fed him with a pizza slice.

"DELICIOUS!" They both exclaimed, in unison with their eyes beaming.

"This is AMAZING!" They both said in unison, again.

They continued to feed each other but they kept switching between the spaghetti and pizza with each bite.

After about 20 minutes, they finished with the food. Then Ash called the manager.

"Now it is the time for the final dish." Ash told the manager.

"Okay, getting it." He replied and went inside the kitchen to get a balloon, and then got it towards the table.

"What kind of joke is it?" Serena asked, with a slight trace of anger in her voice.

"Just pop it." Ash said, and the manager handed her a pin to pop the balloon.

"Okay, if you say so." Serena agreed, before taking the pin and the balloon in her hands. She then pierced the balloon with the pin and it popped. It startled Serena a little but then, what she saw was totally surprising, she had a rush of happiness in her body. There was a platinum ring with a big sapphire in the centre, surrounded by a lot of diamonds.

Ash quickly took the ring from her hand and then kneeled down on his knee. "Serena will you marry me?" Ash asked.

Serena didn't answer but just nodded her head, she was tooooo surprised to say something.

"So I will take it as a yes." Ash spoke before slipping the ring in her ring finger, and soon after he slipped the ring in her finger he was pulled by her into a big kiss.

The manager had a big smile on his face, which extended from ear to ear. "Congratulations sir!" The manager exclaimed, he was very happy to see them propose in front of him.

They then broke the kiss and thanked him, "Thanks."

"I really want to thank you, after all this was all possible because of your co operation." Ash thanked the manager.

"No problem sir, I am glad to help you." The manager replied.

"But Ash why didn't you tell me about it?" Serena asked

"Because this was a surprise; and I didn't go to the office today. I had already planned this day about a week ago and today I went to a Jewellery Store, and afterwards I came to this restaurant to do the arrangements." Ash answered.

"But why today?" Serena questioned while raising an eyebrow. "Do you remember it?"

"Yes, I do remember that exactly 11 years ago, I proposed you to become my girlfriend, and I thought that this is the best day to propose you to become my wife." Ash confirmed.

"Oh Ashy, I love you." Serena said and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated instantly.

"I love you, too." He said and gave her a peck on her head.

He then called the waiter and asked him for the bill. After a couple of minutes, the waiter bought the bill.

"The total bill is for $1200." The waiter said, while he handed it to Ash.

"Here," Ash spoke and gave him $2500. "Keep the rest $1300 as a tip."

"Thank you sir," The waiter said before he left.

Then the couple went back, down and they met Clemont and Korrina in the parking lot.

"Hey Ash and Serena, so it seems like you two were in the restaurant." Korrina said.

"Yeah we were there; it is our favourite restaurant in the whole region." Ash confirmed.

"Oh my; Serena did he propose you already?" Korrina asked in shock.

"Yeah he did, but how do you know that?" She asked.

"By this beautiful ring in your finger which is shining," Korrina replied.

"Yes, I did propose her for our marriage and I decided to do it today because it has been exactly 11 years since we became a couple, today." Ash interrupted.

"Anyway, congratulations and when are you thinking of doing the marriage ceremony?" Clemont asked.

"Sometime in the next year," Ash replied.

"That is great, I am sure everyone would be very happy to know this." Korrina spoke.

"I know that, anyway I think we have to go now. See you guys later." Ash said.

"Okay, bye," Clemont and Korrina said in unison and walked towards their car, while Ash and Serena walked towards theirs.

* * *

><p>Ash and Serena then went towards their house. After driving for about 15 minutes, they reached their house. Serena got out of the car and walked towards the door of their house and unlocked it to go in, meanwhile Ash was parking the car in the garage and then he entered the house from the garage's door, which was connected with the house.<p>

As Ash entered the house from the garage, he could smell something. It was like Serena had baked something, something delicious. As he went towards the kitchen, he found that she was placing a chocolate cake on a counter.

"Serena, when did you make a cake?" Ash asked

"I made the whole batter and placed it in the oven to bake, before we left and I instructed Delphox to turn the oven off after 20 minutes." Serena answered with a wide smile on her face.

"But why did you bake it?" He asked, now he was drooling.

"Because it has been 11 years since we started to date. This occasion deserves a celebration, after all that was one of the happiest days of my life." Serena replied.

"This looks so DELICIOUS!"Ash exclaimed; he couldn't take his eyes off the cake.

"Anyway, let's go in the garden and cut this cake with all of our Pokémon." Serena told him and took the cake out after adding some chocolate syrup on top.

"Hey everyone come out!" Ash said before throwing some pokeballs in the air.

Serena also released her Pokémon from their pokeballs.

Soon a lot of Pokémon were summoned in the garden.

"Wait a sec, where is Pikachu?" Serena asked while looking for the electric mouse.

As soon as she asked that, Pikachu dashed towards them and jumped on her shoulder.

She then placed the cake on a table and they both held the knife and cut a slice of cake. They both then fed a bite of cake to each other before giving it to all of their Pokémon.

"And everybody, I want to tell all of you that I and Serena will get married, very soon." Ash announced.

Everyone of their Pokémon was very happy for their trainers and had smiles on their faces, which extended from ear to ear.

After their Pokémon ate the cake, they returned them to their pokeballs and went inside to have a sleep.

* * *

><p>In Ash and Serena's room<p>

"Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Ashy."

Then they both slept in each other's arms.

Ash then woke up and found out, that Serena wasn't in the bed. He went in the kitchen to find that Serena was talking on her phone with their mothers.

"Hey Serena, is mom there on the phone?" Ash asked while he walked towards her.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Give it to me." Ash said and placed his hand out.

She then handed him the phone.

"Hey moms, how are you?" Ash questioned happily.

"We are fine and are really, really happy to hear that you are going to fulfil our dream." Grace answered.

"Actually I had decided to fulfil your dream the very same day when we confessed" Ash told her.

"Anyway, when are you coming back to Pallet Town? We both are missing you here." Delia asked.

"Mom, we were talking about going to Pallet Town, just last night. And by the way we are planning to come there somewhere in January, and can you arrange a reunion there?" Ash replied.

"Okay, that's great that you are coming the next month and there are barely some days for December to end." Delia said. "And we can surely arrange a big reunion for all of you."

"Really; thanks mom. Love you." Ash exclaimed

"Love you too, and now I have to go for some shopping, with Grace so bye." Delia said

"Bye mom, and be safe." Ash spoke before he disconnected the call and returned Serena's phone.

"I am feeling so good, that they are happy." Serena said while staring in her fiancé's eyes.

"Yeah, it feels so good to see them happy; I hope that they are like this for the rest of their lives." Ash replied.

"Anyway, I am going to make some breakfast for all of us." Serena told him and went towards the fridge to take out some ingredients for the breakfast. She then started to make the food.

While she was making the food, Ash went in their room and turned his phone on. Then he opened the gallery and was seeing his and Serena's pictures.

"_How far have we come in our relationship, we were best friends, then we started to date and now we are planning to marry each other. I am just too happy that all this happening, I always used to dream of it and now finally that dream is coming true."_ Ash thought, and then he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Ash, Ash! Are you alright?" Serena asked, while waving her hand in front of his face. She wore a worried expression on her face.

"YEAH!" He exclaimed and recoiled back and fell on his bed.

Serena broke in laughter, she was laughing loudly at his reflex.

"What is so funny about it?" Ash asked sheepishly, he was blushing in embarrassment.

Serena said nothing in reply and signalled him to come down. He then got up from the bed and followed his fiancée downstairs.

Ash sniffed the air; he could smell something very tasty. Serena was making some pancakes for breakfast. And as they reached inside the kitchen, Ash hugged Serena from the back and buried his face in her hair and after a couple of minutes he released her after kissing on her head.

"This was thanks for making pancakes." Ash told her.

"You are so romantic Ashy, but I won't give you the pancakes." Serena replied, and her words made him confused.

"WHY?" He asked with a sad face.

"Let me finish, I won't give you the pancakes, until you kiss me." She finished.

"Okay, that is a bonus to me." He said and then grabbed her from the waist and started to lean towards her head, their lips were going to meet but they heard laughing noise. He then looked towards the direction where the noise was coming from, and found that Pikachu was laughing uncontrollably.

"Pikachu why the heck did you ruin that kiss?" Ash asked furiously.

Pikachu just stick his tongue out and teased him.

"Okay you wanna tease me?" Ash asked. "Serena what is for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and a full bottle of sauce, from Kanto," Serena replied.

"So don't make them for Pikachu." Ash told her.

"Okay, I was about to make them for Pikachu but I won't do that now." Serena agreed; she knew that Ash was just teasing him and was just playing on.

Pikachu had a look of horror on his face and he regretted what he did earlier. He then started to bow in front of Ash to try and convince him, but he wasn't giving any attention towards the yellow rodent.

"So Pikachu you want pancakes?" Serena asked she knew he did but was confirming.

"Chu," he replied and nodded his head.

"Okay, if you want them, you will have to do a promise." Serena spoke

He nodded his head; he could do anything to get pancakes and a whole bottle of ketchup from Kanto.

"Promise me that you will never, ever interrupt when we are about to kiss or anything like that." Serena explained about the promise.

"CHU, CHU!" He agreed with a nod.

"So it is final that you would never, ever interrupt when we are about to kiss or we are in a kiss, and in return we will give you the pancakes and the ketchup." Ash said.

Pikachu confirmed with a gentle nod.

"Pikachu now go and wait outside, your pancakes will be ready in a bit." Serena ordered.

He immediately left the kitchen and went in the garden where more of their Pokémon were, at that time.

Ash again grabbed her from the waist and she grabbed him from the neck, they leaned their head towards each other and finally their lips met. They instantly started to kiss and then Ash asked her permission for his tongue to enter her mouth and she instantly granted access in her mouth, then a furious tongue fight took place. After 12 minutes of kissing and fighting with their tongue, they broke it off and quickly started to breathe heavily.

Then Serena started to make pancakes for Ash, first. It took a couple of minutes to be ready.

"ASH, YOUR PANCAKE IS READY!" Serena announced.

"COMING," He replied back and sat on the kitchen's table, where his plate of pancake was. He straight away took his fork and was about to dig it in, but was stopped by Serena.

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU FIRST HAVE TO WASH YOUR HANDS!" She scolded.

"Ugh, okay." He agreed in a scared voice, he may have been The Champion of Kalos or the World's Best Pokémon Trainer and Master; he was still scared of her and always feared her anger. He then quickly went towards the sink and started to wash his hands, and after washing his hands properly he went back and sat down on the chair.

"Happy now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now quickly eat." Serena replied

"Okay," He agreed, and started to eat his pancake.

Serena then called out, "PIKACHU, YOUR PANCAKE IS READY, AS PROMISED."

Pikachu entered the kitchen with lightning fast speed and then quickly jumped up, on the table where Ash was eating, his pancake.

"Here you go." Serena spoke as she placed a small plate with a pancake in it, with a bottle of ketchup in her hand. She then handed over the bottle to Pikachu.

Serena then got her pancake and sat in front of Ash, and as usual they started to feed each other.

After 15 minutes of feeding, eating and staring, they were finished with their breakfast, and Serena went towards the garden to feed all the Pokémon while Ash was just staring at her, he loved when Serena fed their Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>So this wraps up for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and favourite and follow, if you liked it.<strong>

**Answer to a review: **Can u do a one shot of ash and serena on kiss cam

**Actually I don't know a lot about kiss cam, I read on the net what it is and it seems interesting as much as I understand, what it is. Can you just explain it properly, that what it is. So please leave a review or do a PM if you have an account.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will take some time probably till Sunday 18th January, 2015. The reason it will take times is because I was busy writing the amourshipping lemon and now I have finished it, it will come in some time.**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now!**


	3. The Wedding

**So guys I am back with a new chapter. I am really sorry for putting this fic on hiatus for so long, I just got out of ideas and then I had exams, but now everything is over, so this is the third chapter. It finally has Ash and Serena's marriage, and I apologize in advance if the marriage isn't good, it is because I have never been to a marriage, so I don't know anything about it. Anyway, please read, review and favourite and follow.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>14th February 2026<p>

So finally it was the day, the day Ash, Serena, their friends, family and Pokémon were waiting for, and it was really, really special, there were two reasons for that: (a) it was the day when Ash and Serena were getting married and (b) it was Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Lumiose City<p>

Ash opened his eyes and looked at Serena, her face was barely inches away from his; he placed a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Good morning, mermaid. I know you're awake."

Serena pouted, she loved to act like she was sleeping and to see what he did, but now Ash knew that she wasn't sleeping and everyday he would do the same thing, kiss her first.

"Anyway, let's get ready; remember it's a special day today." Serena said, getting up from the bed.

"Wait, what is today? I mean, I know that it is marriage but is there anything else, too?" Ash asked.

"It's Valentine's Day." Serena reminded. He had a look of realization on his face.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you remind me?" he exclaimed and pouted.

"Remind what? That you're stupid? Okay then, Ash Ketchum you're stupid." She teased, playfully.

"Thanks for reminding me that I am stupid, but I already know that I am stupid." He replied.

"You're the stupid Ash Ketchum, but you are my stupid Ash Ketchum and that's what matters." She told, moved towards him and pecked his lips for a brief second.

"And you're the intelligent Serena, my intelligent Serena." He spoke, looking in her blue eyes. He could say a million times that HE LOVED HER BLUE EYES.

"Yeah, I am yours, Ashy." Serena agreed, looking into his auburn eyes.

"Actually, it isn't true that you can't have everything. I have you and you are everything for me, you are pretty much what I need and really want." Ash spoke, seriously.

Serena blushed slightly at his statement. "Anyway, now get ready!" she exclaimed, excitedly. Suddenly Serena's phone rang. She quickly walked over to the bed side table, and grabbed her phone off the table, her mom, Grace was calling. Grace was in Kalos for the sometime as Serena and Ash were getting married, so she and Delia had come to Kalos to attend their marriage.

"Good morning mom, how are you?" asked Serena, as the very first thing. She always asked the same question first, because she was very caring and wanted to confirm that everything was fine.

"Good morning and I'm fine, as usual. Actually I have never felt better than today, after all you are getting married with Ash, he is the only love of your life. That is amazing, and today is the day, everybody was waiting for, and it is finally here." Grace replied, happily.

"I know that," said Serena, her face flushed.

"Anyway, sweetie you need to come here. Delia and I want to see you before your wedding and we will also be helping you to get ready." Grace told.

"Okay, but can you tell me where are you living?" Serena questioned.

"We are living in Le Beau Hôtel (The Beautiful Hotel), room no. 11." Grace informed.

"Okay, I'll be there in 'bout 10 mins, fine?" replied Serena.

"Absolutely," agreed Grace.

"Okay, see ya in some time. Love you, bye!" spoke Serena, and then made a kiss noise on the phone.

"Okay, love you, too." Grace said, before hanging up the call.

Serena then turned to Ash, who was looking at her.

"You look very cute, while you talk on the phone." Ash complimented, still looking at her.

"Anyway, I need to go and meet our moms. They are there and want me to go there." Serena told, looking slightly sad.

"I know that, mom had told me the same thing, last night. I have already sent your wedding dress, there." Ash told.

"Uh, okay. Bye." Serena spoke, before pecking his lips. She then took her phone, wallet and went downstairs, then into the garage. Sat inside a car, and drove it outside. And then drove off.

* * *

><p>Inside Ash's Room<p>

Ash went inside the bathroom and quickly got a shower, after brushing his teeth. When he came out of the shower, he grabbed his black tuxedo and started to wear it.

* * *

><p>After 11 minutes<p>

He came out of the bathroom, he was well dressed. He had worn everything but the tie. He still couldn't tie a tie himself, and till date Serena was the one who used to do that for him, but since she wasn't there, he had to wear the tie himself. After several tries he was able to get everything correctly but couldn't get a perfect knot. He kept trying and came to a point where he had almost choked himself, in an attempt to correctly tie a tie. But then he heard the doorbell ringing, he grabbed his phone and unlocked the door from his phone. It was Cilan who had come.

Ash could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room. Soon he heard a couple of knocks on the door of his room.

He walked over to the door, grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. As the door opened, Cilan came in and gasped.

"Ash, what happened?" asked Cilan, with a look of horror on his face.

"T…. tie," Ash managed to blurt out, while pointing towards the tie, which was about to kill him.

Cilan quickly walked towards him and opened his tie. As soon as he opened the tie, Ash sighed in obvious relief.

"Please, can you tie this tie for me?" requested Ash, while panting heavily. He was about to die on such an important day of his life.

"No wonder what you will do if Serena even leaves you for a day." Cilan sighed.

"I know that she is the one who takes care of everything, and I, well, am the one who kinda ruins everything." Ash admitted, sheepishly.

"Anyway let me do that for you," Cilan spoke, and properly tied the tie, for him. It took Cilan merely two minutes to tie it, properly.

"Okay, thanks buddy. You saved my life, today." Ash thanked him, he then wore the coat, and he was all ready.

"I saved your life because if I wouldn't have done that, Serena would have killed me." Cilan replied, and sighed.

Ash giggled a little bit, but then he heard the noise of a glass breaking.

"PIKACHU," Ash sighed. "It is Pikachu."

Ash and Cilan went downstairs only to find that Pikachu had broken a glass, in an attempt to steal his favourite Kanto ketchup. Ash and Cilan sweat drop upon seeing the yellow rodent's expression.

"Pikachu, can you just stop that?" Ash asked, sounding slightly bored.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu protested, and then sighed. He then jumped off the counter top and onto Ash's right shoulder.

"Pikachu, I am gonna get married today, can you believe it?" Ash told, his face beaming.

Pikachu nodded, happily. It seemed to be generally happy for his trainer/best friend/family member. Then Pikachu looked around, and after examining the kitchen he noticed that someone wasn't present there, he gave Ash a questioning look.

"Ah, Serena. Mom called her, she is gonna meet me in the church." Ash answered his query.

Pikachu nodded.

"Anyway, Cilan let's go, we are getting late." Ash reminded, Cilan nodded.

Ash quickly went inside his room and got his phone, and rushed downstairs and then into the garage. From the garage he got a car and drove outside, Cilan was already sitting inside his car, which was parked outside his house. They both then drove over to the church, and luckily they reached just in time.

As they reached inside they saw their friends already in there, but there was no sign of Serena, yet.

Ash then looked around, he saw the priest, he was ready. He then walked up to the altar and the priest asked, "Are you ready, son?"

"Yes father." Ash answered, gently.

Then finally Delia, Grace and Serena arrived. Delia sat, while Grace led Serena to the altar. Grace looked at Ash, he was looking confident.

"I know I don't need to ask you this, but take care of Serena like you have been taking from all these years." Grace whispered.

Ash smiled, "I will, I know how you must be feeling, but don't worry I will take care of Serena."

As soon as Grace heard it, she smiled back at him. Her wish was 'bout to be fulfiled, her daughter was going to be married with the man, she had wanted to marry. Grace then took her seat.

Ash saw Serena in her white wedding dress, he was breathless, for him she was the epitome of beauty and elegance, but right now she had crossed every limit, and he was totally out of words. No word could do justice to her looks right now.

Then the prayers started, and they finished after some time.

"Now it is time for the vows." The priest announced. "Ash, your vows first."

"Serena, you have played a major role in my whole life. I have loved you from ages, and I still do and I know that I will keep loving you. Whatever I am in my life is because of you and I would do everything to make you happy. And will also do everything to make sure that you are fine, even if it costs my life, I will pay that cost because you are much more important to me than my life." Ash vowed, it brought some tears in Serena's eyes. What he said was absolutely heart touching.

"Now it is your turn, Serena." The priest announced.

"Ash, from the very second I met you, I fell in love with you. You were there, whenever I needed you to be, you have saved me from dangers so many times that I've lost count of them. I can't imagine where would I have been today, if you wouldn't have been there for me. I can proudly say that the best thing I have ever done in my life is to be in love with you and to be with you. I love you more than anything and I promise I'll be with you in every second of our lives." Serena vowed.

"Now for the rings." the priest said.

Pikachu, who was the ring bearer, handed it to the priest and the priest handed them to Ash and Serena. They then put the rings on each other's finger, and then the most important part of the wedding.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum take Serena Yvonne as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"Yeah, I do!" Ash answered, almost instantly, his voice full of happiness.

"Do you, Serena Yvonne take Ash ketchum as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

"Yeah, I do, too!" Serene cried.

"So by the power invested in me by the region of Kalos, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest announced. Ash and Serena grinned, upon hearing it.

They both leaned their head forward, towards each other until their lips unite, and as soon as they united, they started to kiss each other, passionately. For them everyone else has disappeared and they were in their own, small world, where they were kissing each other. There minds were in a state of endless love, affection, and joy. Finally their lips parted.

"I love you, Serena." Ash said, looking at his beautiful wife.

"I love you, too, Ash." Serena said, looking at him, their dream was now fulfilled, they were finally married.

* * *

><p><strong>So this pretty much wraps this chapter. And I apologize for the chapter if it was bad, or if I have made some mistakes, it is because I have never been to a marriage; and also because the chapter was pretty small. But anyway, please review, favourite and follow. <strong>

**This story is about to finish, the next chapter will come somewhere around 15 April. It will take so much of time because I have 3 new fics in the work, check my profile for the status of those fics, and also if you need to know the status of any of my fics, I write them in my profile, so definitely check it. And also if any of you are thinking why is my main fic, "The Dream of Becoming the Very Best" not getting updated, it is because I had exams and because I was writing this chapter. I will resume writing the next chapter from 15th or 16th of March, so should come till 25th March.**

**So this is, The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


End file.
